In most developed countries, computers have become one of the most ubiquitous parts of everyday life. Either for business or personal use, computers have become an indispensable tool that people relay on to communicate, acquire information and store information.
During the last few years, computers have become useful for an even greater number of applications, such as audio and video production. The reason for this is because of increases in computer performance as a result of higher processor speeds and the greater amount of memory available, both of which can be manufactured and sold at much lower prices than before.
One of the most significant increases in computer performance is the size, and therefore storage capacity of hard drives. A hard drive is an information/data storage and retrieval device and is available as an internal version, which resides within a computer, or an external version. The external version is connected to the computer by means of a USB or IEEE 1394 (Firewire) cable and can be connected to a power source via an IEEE 1394 connector, a USB connector, or by a separate power cable.
External hard drives are especially popular due to the fact that they can be quickly and easily disconnected from the computer and transported. Unfortunately, computer hardware designers have long appeared to be more interested in the functionally and performance of an external hard drive, as opposed to the hard driver's physical appearance. Although some designers, such as Porsche, have began creating enclosures for external hard drives, the designs do not deviate too far from the standard square/rectangular shaped box.
What is needed is a new type of external hard drive enclosure that can function as required for the hard drive, but also has an appearance that will belie its purpose. By providing a hard drive enclosure with the appearance of an item, such as an automobile, a person will be able to effectively utilize an external hard drive while at the same time expressing some individuality.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any industry literature or patents that read on the claims of the instant application. However, the following patents are considered related:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUEDD526,638Farkas15 Aug. 2006D336,648Hsu22 Jun. 19934,919,357Jing-Lin24 Apr. 19904,848,699Jing-Lin18 Jul. 1989
The D526,638 and D336,648 design patents each disclose a structure, a vehicle and a piano respectively, that could be utilized to enclose and store an external passive hard drive. However, the utilization of the two patents to enclose an operable hard drive is not disclosed.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,357 discloses a video-tape rewinding structure having an outward shape that resembles a steamer, a sailboat, or a ferry boat. The mechanical components for rewinding the video-tape are arranged on the floorboards of the structure and a tape case is provided on the deck. The tape case is raised up or down for placing in or taking out a video tape by pressing a push button located on the front of the deck.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,699 discloses a video tape rewinder having a shape of a model car on whose chassis a tape rewinding system is mounted. A case body is raised up or down at the front for receiving a video tape and for storing a cleaning tape. The rewinding system includes a motor and a set of gears for revolving a main winding head that is mounted on a movable base. The movable base is moved by the motor to open the case body and to cut-off the electric power when the rewinding has been completed.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the following remaining patents located in the search:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED7,139,166Marcade et al21 Nov. 20066,876,547McAlister5 Apr. 2005D415,129Wu12 Oct. 1999D328,736Hodge18 Aug. 1992